


Reading Between the Lines

by RL4r



Series: FWP-series w/ Hidashi [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Also Aunt Cass teaches her bby child Tadash igood, Alternate Universe, BECAUSE HOW CAN THIS STORY BE FWP IF THERE IS A LITTLE ANGST IN IT???!!, FWP-Fluff without Plot, Forgive Me, I REALLY TRIED AVOIDING ANGST OF ANY KIND BUT I COULDN'T, I am so sorry, M/M, Medical Students! AU, Not-Related! AU, Not-brothers! AU, Now featuring Baymax!, Older Hiro, alternate universe-not related, and IT'S KINDA HEAVY I'M NEVER GOING TO STOP APOLOGIZING UGH, because that's totally a thing, because what kind of BH6 series would this be without our favorite robot?, but their relationship gets stronger so don't worry, hidashi, or at least I think it's a thing, sorry the standard tags are a little misleading, there is a method to my madness I swear, ugh I'm so MAD this took SO LONG to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL4r/pseuds/RL4r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways to say “I love you” without ever saying the phrase itself. Similarly, there are many ways someone could be saying “I need help” without ever saying the actual phrase itself either. Life must have been getting Tadashi down, because his “mother hen” instincts and his empathy weren’t working as well as they used to. How could he have not known that Hiro was silently asking for help? The signs were all there, right in front of him.</p><p>Chapters of life don’t always have happy endings. Luckily for Tadashi though, this particular chapter with Hiro wasn’t one of them; in fact, Tadashi was sure that their relationship got stronger and that could never be a bad thing. That being said, he was still going to be more vigilant in taking care of Hiro from now on.</p><p>Apparently, it was a job Hiro unabashedly bequeathed to him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but it was inevitable: one of my installments had to have a little angst in it. TAT I’M SORRY I FEEL LIKE A SCAM. I have broken a sacred law of FWP writing…*punted*
> 
> Well ok, in all seriousness, I think it’s only natural for there to be a few bumps along the road for Hiro and Tadashi’s relationship (I mean, it’d be super unrealistic otherwise)…not to mention these bumps aren’t really like, relationship-breaking haha and it’ll lead to their relationship strengthening, so it’s all good. But still, I’m sorry that this installment is a little heavy…(ACTUALLY the original version was MUCH more angsty…but I cut back because it was so difficult to write hahaa orz) I’ve had this idea in mind for awhile but…I had honestly tried to avoid it…ahaha….I am sorry;; I hope the little bits and pieces of fluff in this story make up for it…sort of.  
> So you might be wondering why this installment is angsty. To be completely honest, I usually choose my one-shot’s themes according to my current mood…and I don’t mean to really bring anyone down by saying this, but I haven’t been happy lately (hence, the theme “sadness”). Hopefully it’ll go away soon though…I think it’s due, in part, to just how much work I’ve been doing lately, among other things. I’ve changed rotation sites since I started this series, and I work a lot more nowadays (while standing all day on my feet and not eating no less! Ugh haha I treat myself horribly orz) than I used to lol..no more 8 hour days spent writing fanfiction at my desk haha. I also work 6 days a week now instead of 5…so no more bumming around with my friends and whatnot. I think that has me down too.
> 
> There is also another reason for me writing this, but I’ll get to that in the Author’s note after the story.  
> In other (happier) news, I’m thinking of making a simple tumblr blog dedicated to people asking questions about this AU/ people wanting to talk to me / the rare chance of me maybe drawing some fanart for this series and other Hidashi ones (maybe lol….the Hidashi fandom is treated horribly on tumblr orz lol;;;; ). I’ll see if I’ll get it started…I feel like I don’t have time for anything anymore….*sobs* It’s so frustrating but…I know I have to make sacrifices as I transition into my professional career. What do you guys think? What you like to see a separate tumblr blog dedicated to this series?
> 
> Anyway I guess that’s all I have to say about my life and whatnot for now. Thank you once again for commenting/liking my stories TvT I seriously cannot thank you all ENOUGH. Let me tell you, I’ve been a fanartist for most of my life online, but I have never received as much meaningful feedback as I have just from writing this series. I LIVE for being able to converse with people, whether it be about what part of my writing works well and what part of my writing needs work…I really really appreciate all your support (and hope that I won’t disappoint you lololol orz). <3
> 
> At this point I think I’m just going to suggest reading the earlier installments of my series, because it’s growing longer and longer and more interconnected pwahaha;;; I could’ve never have predicted it (and it’s once again thanks to all of you <3). This installment takes place shortly after the third installment (like a week or two afterwards).

Reading Between the Lines

       The first sign that something might have been wrong, though Tadashi didn’t know it at the time, was a single call from Hiro that came in the middle of a Friday night.

 

       Tadashi hadn’t actually answered the call of course (he had been sleeping pretty heavily lately because of how stressful a typical day at his rotation site was), but after waking up and seeing the notification on his phone, he had called Hiro right away, concerned that his boyfriend was in urgent need of something or was in danger.

 

       Hiro picked up his phone almost immediately.

 

       “Tadashi?” Hiro asked, his voice quiet, whether it be from sleep or something else Tadashi wasn’t sure.

 

       “Hiro? Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Tadashi asked, trying to ask his questions as calmly as possible (he probably still came across a little panicked though).

 

       “I’m fine Tadashi. Are you calling because of that call last night? I’m really sorry about that... Actually I’m super tired because I pulled an all-nighter last night, so I’m going to pass out now. Bye.” Hiro replied before promptly hanging up.

 

       Tadashi was bewildered to say the least (he was actually more concerned than he was offended), but calmed down a little after Hiro sent him a short text saying, “I love you : )” a few seconds later. Well, it seemed that Hiro was in no immediate danger, so that was a relief at least.

 

       “Knucklehead…” Tadashi whispered exasperatedly (though still affectionately), placing his phone back on his nightstand before getting out of bed. Tadashi then proceeded to busy himself with his morning routine, making a mental note to drop by Hiro’s house later to give him some gummy bears or something to cheer him up. After all, pulling an all-nighter for any reason was never any fun.

 

       But what Tadashi should have been making a mental note of was how Hiro hardly _ever_ called Tadashi (or even texted for that matter); rather Hiro usually let Tadashi do either of those things first and merely responded. In addition, why had Hiro picked up his call so quickly? It almost seemed as if Hiro was (dare I say it?) _waiting_ for it. Both of these facts should have raised a couple of red flags in Tadashi’s mind, but they didn’t. Moreover, how could Tadashi have possibly forgotten that Hiro didn’t even tell him why he had called him in the middle of the night in the first place (I mean he had apologized for it, but didn’t provide an explanation)?

 

       Rotations must have been getting him down more than he had thought, because in hindsight, these were pretty obvious signs that something was wrong.

 

       The second sign, which was much more subtle than the first, came when Tadashi dropped by Hiro’s house a little after dinner time that same day.

 

       “Look at what I have for my favorite nerd!” Tadashi teased as he presented Hiro with a shopping bag full of gummy bear packs when Hiro had answered the garage door to greet him.

 

       “Oh shut it,” Hiro said, though he couldn’t keep the excitement out of his voice or his face after seeing the treats Tadashi had for him. Tadashi stepped into the garage and put down his things on Hiro’s computer chair as Hiro closed the garage door behind them.

 

       “You ok Hiro?” Tadashi asked softly, pulling his smaller boyfriend into a warm hug (Hiro practically buried himself into Tadashi’s embrace and it made Tadashi’s heart skip a beat); it was clear that Hiro hadn’t been joking about pulling an all-nighter, if the heavy bags underneath his eyes were anything to go by. He also looked a little ashen, almost as if he was down with a cold or something. “You’re not getting sick are you?”

 

       “No, I’m not. Just…been busy with stuff that’s all,” Hiro said, smiling gently up at Tadashi. “Inspiration is really annoying like that…comes and goes as it pleases you know?”

 

       “Oh man, I hear you,” Tadashi said, laughing a little. “But I thought Fred said you were done with your latest robotics project? Are you starting on another one so soon?”

 

       “Well, the thing about robotics is that there is always room for upgrades,” Hiro said, sticking his tongue out at Tadashi. “So even if I’m not working on anything new, it doesn’t mean I have no work to do.”

 

       “I understand. But you’ve got to remember to take care of yourself, knucklehead.” Tadashi said, gently pinching Hiro’s right cheek.

 

       “Actually, that’s why I have you. It’s your job to take care of me.”

 

       “Unbelievable.” Tadashi said, but couldn’t help kissing his boyfriend lovingly on the cheek he had just gently pinched all the same. Hiro giggled cheerfully and smiled a small but genuine smile; the two in combination made butterflies erupt in Tadashi’s stomach.

 

       “I’m bad, I know.”

 

       “The worse, without a doubt…”

 

       “But you still love me for it…”

 

       “I’m glad you’re so aware…”

 

       The two shared a quick laugh together before settling down in their usual spot on the couch; Hiro wasted no time curling up like a cat on top of Tadashi. Tadashi started stroking Hiro’s hair, the rhythmic motions causing the younger man to close his eyes within a couple of seconds.

 

       “You’re still tired, aren’t you Hiro?” Tadashi asked softly; from this close, the bags under Hiro’s eyes were all the more prominent and it worried him. “I’ll leave so you can sleep?”

 

       “Don’t be stupid,” Hiro shot Tadashi an almost offended look. “You think I would make you leave when you just got here? Take a nap with me.”

 

       “Hiro…”

 

       “You better not be refusing…”

 

       “I wasn’t silly,” Tadashi said gently. “I was just going to say that I’d be honored to officially assume the venerable role of ‘Hiro’s caretaker’ and fulfill my first task by taking a nap with you.”

 

       “Good answer.” Hiro said, kissing Tadashi’s nose.

 

       “Actually, do I get an induction ceremony? Maybe a special gift or something?” Tadashi joked.

 

       “Hm…I’ll think about it.” Hiro said nonchalantly, though Tadashi noticed a glimmer in Hiro’s eyes; Hiro was definitely up to something.

 

       "Can’t wait.” Tadashi said cheerfully, pecking Hiro on the cheek.

 

       The two then positioned themselves so that they were lying on their sides facing each other; Hiro promptly wrapped his arms around Tadashi and buried his head into his boyfriend’s chest. Before Tadashi curled his arms around Hiro, he shrugged off his cardigan and pulled it over them like a blanket.

 

       “I should remember to bring down my blanket one of these days…” Hiro whispered against Tadashi’s chest.

 

       “I’ll do my best to warm you up in the mean time…” Tadashi replied without missing a beat.

 

       “Mmm…” Hiro said contentedly.

 

       Hiro drifted off to sleep first, though Tadashi fell asleep himself very soon afterwards. The two napped for about 2 hours; it was fully dark by the time Tadashi awoke. Blinking away sleep, Tadashi gazed at his watch and noted that it was now 9:15, meaning that the Lucky Cat café would be closing soon (factoring in the commute time that is).

 

       “Shoot, I hope I won’t be late.” Tadashi whispered softly to himself. He spared himself a minute or two just gazing at his adorable sleeping boyfriend (be still his heart!) before he tried to extract himself from Hiro’s arms. Unfortunately, Hiro noticed the sudden loss of warmth and contact and stirred; Tadashi soon found himself staring into his boyfriend’s eyes.

 

       “Tadashi?” Hiro said softly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Tadashi was kissing Hiro’s cheeks before he could even stop himself (Hiro was just too cute!).

 

       “I’ve got to go back to help my aunt close up the café. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Tadashi replied, his lips lingering on Hiro’s forehead.

 

       “If I sleep any longer, you can bet that I would pull another all-nighter. It’s fine.” Hiro said. He allowed Tadashi to kiss his forehead one more time before he affectionately swatted his boyfriend away.

 

       “We wouldn’t want that.” Tadashi agreed.

 

       Tadashi pulled himself away from Hiro and allowed himself one good stretch before he started collecting his stuff in preparation to leave. Meanwhile, Hiro pulled himself off the couch (with Tadashi’s cardigan still wrapped around him) and made his way to his computer chair to get some gummy bears, scratching his tummy along the way.

 

       “Got my phone…my jacket’s over there…” Tadashi whispered, mostly to himself.

 

       Tadashi then realized that he hadn’t even taken his cardigan and made his way towards Hiro.

 

       “Tadashi?” Hiro said softly when he made eye contact with Tadashi.

 

       “Yeah Hiro?”

 

       “Can…can I borrow your cardigan?” Hiro asked quietly. His cheeks promptly got quite rosy. Tadashi couldn’t help chuckling a little.

 

       “Of course Hiro,” Tadashi said fondly, ruffling his boyfriend’s hair. He had promised Hiro that his cardigan was always available for loan after all. “Thanks for actually asking this time.”

 

       “Oh shush you…”

 

       “Take care of yourself ok? Please make sure to eat something…I mean, besides gummy bears that is.”

 

       “Ok.”

 

       “And no more all-nighters please.”

 

       “OK MOMMMMMM.” Hiro huffed, sticking out his tongue at Tadashi. Tadashi flicked Hiro’s forehead gently in response.

 

       The two made their way to the garage door; after Hiro punched in the necessary code to unlock the door, he gently pulled Tadashi down and gave him a kiss on the lips.

 

       “Goodnight Tadashi…” Hiro whispered softly. “I’ll see you…Monday? Tuesday maybe?”

 

       “Goodnight Hiro…Yeah, Monday will be good. We can just bum together at my place or something.”

 

       “That sounds nice. See you then, nerd.”

 

       “Haha…I really love you too.” Tadashi said before hopping onto his moped and driving back home; he didn’t quite miss how Hiro buried his face in his hands though, which was the tell-tale sign that Hiro was really embarrassed (but very happy nonetheless). Tadashi probably should have felt guilty about enjoying this particular reaction so much, but at that moment, he couldn’t be bothered.

 

       So what exactly was the second sign anyway? Everything seemed to be fine…right?

 

       Tadashi would discover later that the second sign was Hiro asking to borrow his cardigan (as unbelievable as that may sound).

 

***

 

       The third sign came during the start of the new week. Surprisingly (given his current trend of missing all the other signs that is), Tadashi noticed this one as it happened and not in hindsight.

 

       Monday rolled around (UNFORTUNATELY), and the shift Tadashi was working seemed to drag more than usual. Sometime during his lunch break, Tadashi sent a short text asking Hiro when they were going to meet up, in need of something to cheer up his otherwise monotonous day.

 

       Tadashi was to be disappointed though, because Hiro didn’t respond to his text until he was getting ready to go home after the long day, and the response he gave wasn’t one Tadashi was hoping for either.

 

        _Something came up so I won’t be able to meet up with you today. I’m sorry. – Hiro_

 

       Tadashi understood that stuff like this happens, but couldn’t help but pout, quite dramatically really, all the same when he finished reading the text. _Is it too much to ask to be able to spend time with my cute boyfriend?_ Tadashi thought sadly.

 

       Tadashi was disheartened by the news, but he wasn’t particularly _concerned_ that Hiro had turned him down (like Tadashi said, stuff like this happened). However, concern did start brewing as the rest of the week played out: Tadashi had sent a handful of texts to Hiro as the days passed (consisting mostly of the standard “I love you” variety) but Hiro didn’t respond to any of them, not even with the standard, “You’re such a nerd” response he loved to use so much. Hiro was quite the quiet and private person (Tadashi knew that), but even this was getting a little strange.

 

       After what seemed to be the longest week ever, it was Friday night again. Seeing how they hadn’t met up for almost a week now, Tadashi wanted to see if Hiro was available on Saturday; he gave his boyfriend a quick call a little after 11 as he was finishing up some chores in his room. Considering that Hiro hadn’t responded to his texts for the past couple of days, Tadashi admitted that he wasn’t really expecting Hiro to answer his call either.

 

       “Hello Tadashi.” Hiro answered on the third ring, much to Tadashi’s delight (and relief).

       

       “Hello my elusive boyfriend. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?” Tadashi asked hopefully as he put away the fresh laundry Aunt Cass had left on his bed.

 

       “Oh um…actually…I have something very important to do tomorrow…” Hiro replied. Tadashi could practically see his boyfriend chewing on his lip in his mind.

 

       “Something more important than hanging out with your boyfriend?” Tadashi couldn’t help but tease a little (because admittedly he was a little sore from the fact that it seemed like Hiro was avoiding him all of a sudden).

 

       “…Yes…” Hiro said softly and hesitantly. All too suddenly, Tadashi felt a chill run through his bones.

 

       “Hiro?” Tadashi asked gently. Tadashi had expected Hiro to respond with a teasing remark, but when none came, it promptly put him on high alert. The way Hiro said “yes” also didn’t seem right at all: Hiro sounded so small, almost hurt (has he been troubled by something since Monday?).

 

       “…I’ve got to go. I’ll try to meet up with you tomorrow…maybe in the late evening or something…I’ll text you.” Hiro said hurriedly.

 

       “Wait, Hiro…” Tadashi said, but Hiro hung up before he could get some sort of explanation for his boyfriend’s strange behavior. Tadashi tried calling Hiro a couple of times afterwards, but unsurprisingly, Hiro didn’t pick up.

 

       Needless to say, Tadashi didn’t sleep very well that night at all. Worry, and just the smallest naggings of guilt, ate away at him for most of the night; Tadashi didn’t doze off into a hazy sleep until sometime past 2 in the morning.

 

       When he woke up the following morning, Tadashi tried shooting a couple of texts at Hiro, but Hiro didn’t bite. Disheartened, he went about his morning routine even more mindlessly than usual; Tadashi hardly even ate breakfast, much to the concern of Aunt Cass. She wasted no time in questioning Tadashi.

 

       “Tadashi sweetie…What’s wrong?” Aunt Cass asked, her voice full of concern for her beloved nephew.

 

       “I’m a crummy boyfriend…” Tadashi muttered, poking at his bacon.

 

       “Now Tadashi, we all know that’s just about the biggest lie ever…”

 

       “I’m being serious Aunt Cass!” Tadashi couldn’t help but raise his voice a little. However, Aunt Cass didn’t back down, though she was a little surprised to see Tadashi so rattled (Tadashi hardly EVER raised his voice).

 

       “Well, what did you do Tadashi? Let’s start with that.”

 

       “Hiro’s mad at me or something. For one, he didn’t meet up with me on Monday, although we had agreed to, and hasn’t been responding to any of my texts since.”

 

       “Mmm-hm…”

 

       “Also I had called last night because I wanted to ask him if he was free today so we can spend some time together,” Tadashi explained. “But then he said he had something very important to do. Then I jokingly asked ‘something more important than your boyfriend’ and he got really quiet and maybe upset…God I’m so stupid…”

 

       “Mmm-hm…”

 

       “I tried calling him a couple of times last night after he suddenly hung up on me and I texted him a couple of short messages this morning, but he hasn’t responded to any of them. I’m getting worried…”

 

       “And feeling just a little bit guilty too huh?”

 

       “…Yeah…” Tadashi said sadly, covering his eyes with his baseball cap.

 

       There was a brief pause in their conversation before Aunt Cass spoke her mind.

 

       “First of all, let me just say that I hardly think this is indicative that you’re a bad boyfriend Tadashi. If you think that Hiro got mad at you over something like this, you are either very imaginative or you’re very insecure. I sincerely hope that you’re not the latter Tadashi…for your own sake.”

 

       “Well, I know that I probably should be more careful with what kind of jokes I make from now on.”

 

       “That goes without saying,” Aunt Cass couldn’t help but shake her head lightly. “But really, I’m almost 100% sure Hiro isn’t mad at you at the moment. The man isn’t THAT sensitive Tadashi…Besides I’m sure he knew you made the light quip with no ill intent. Do you know what I think? I think Hiro might just have something personal going on in his life at the moment that you’re not aware of…”

       

       “What makes you say that?”

 

       “I don’t know. Woman intuition I guess?”

 

       “Haha,” Tadashi couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, much to Aunt Cass’ delight. “Well, that’s definitely one power I can never match.”

 

       “Unfortunately for you, it’s not. But in all seriousness, this kind of behavior seems very typical of someone who might be going through some personal issues that they just don’t want to talk to people about. Just give Hiro some time and space, because it seems the harder you push, the more he withdraws in on himself, and you really don’t want to cause him that kind of distress. I know you Tadashi…you’re too much of a mother hen for your own good sometimes…”

 

       “Aunt Cass…” Tadashi pouted.

 

       “I’m being serious young man! Different people deal with things differently. Perhaps talking things out, like the way we are now, work for people like you…but perhaps wanting to be alone works for people like Hiro.”

 

       “…I see…”

 

       “Hiro will come around, you’ll see.”

 

       “I know. I just don’t like how the conversation left off is all…I mean if it left off the way it always did, I’d be more than comfortable with giving Hiro all the space he needs…”

 

       “I understand Tadashi,” Aunt Cass said, standing up from her seat at the kitchen table and laying a gentle hand on Tadashi’s shoulder. “But remember to have a little more faith in others…it’s belittling otherwise! Has Hiro gotten upset and had problems before you ever came into his life? He must have, so he must know, to a certain extent, how to deal with life’s ups and downs right? Don’t forget that silly.”

 

       “Yes Aunt Cass.”

 

       “Also, you are to never say that you’re a bad boyfriend ever again, you hear? Because if you’re a bad boyfriend, then there is absolutely no hope for any other man on this planet.”

 

       “Yes Aunt Cass…”

 

       “Now come help me with the dishes…”

 

       The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but Tadashi undoubtedly felt better after his talk with Aunt Cass. For the most part, he busied himself with chores and medical research and studying.

 

       He was so focused on his work that the light “ding” of his phone (which indicated a new text message) nearly made him fall off his chair in surprise. Tadashi could practically feel his heart pound in his ears as he approached his phone to see what he had received (now wouldn’t it be so dumb if it was a text message from one of his friends or something and not Hiro?).

 

_Please come over. I have something to tell you. – Hiro_

 

       Well, that was just about the most ominous text message ever. Tadashi wasted no time getting to Hiro’s house, anxious thoughts racing through his mind the whole commute there. He was definitely glad he hadn’t had dinner yet (he was just about to actually, but he had dashed past Aunt Cass before she could grab a hold of him), because he probably would’ve thrown it all up by now anyway.

 

       Tadashi arrived at Hiro’s house in record time. Hiro was standing just outside his garage door, waiting for him (was that his cardigan Hiro had wrapped around his shoulders?). Upon closer inspection, Hiro looked even more tired and more ashen than he had last week (and that just about broke Tadashi’s heart), but he still cracked a small smile at the sight of Tadashi.

 

       “Hey nerd…” Hiro addressed softly. He was smiling, but the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

       “Hiro…” Tadashi replied back, his voice cracking slightly (seeing his boyfriend in such a state made his throat very dry).

 

       “Come on, let’s go inside to my room. It’s getting chilly…”

 

       “…Ok.”

 

       The two made their way past Hiro’s garage and entered the house. As they made their way up to Hiro’s room (which was on the upper floor), Tadashi couldn’t help but notice the strong smell of incense that hung in the air. Tadashi was no stranger to the scent of incense (and was no stranger to the purpose of incense for that matter) and the fact that he was being subjected to said scent now didn’t sit well with him at all. What exactly had Hiro been doing earlier today?

 

       When they arrived at Hiro’s room, Hiro made a beeline for his bed; after sitting down, Hiro gestured for Tadashi to take a seat next to him. Tadashi sat down, body stiff from worry and his frazzled nerves, though he tried to hide it as much as possible.

 

       “So you’re probably wondering why I’ve been so…unresponsive and quiet lately.” Hiro said, wearing a slightly guilty expression.

 

       “…Yes, I have.” Tadashi said, keeping his voice as neutral as he could.

 

       “Let me just say I’m _really_ sorry that I made you worry…it’s just…actually it’s kind of ironic that I say that…because by freaking out about making you worry, I did exactly what I feared I’d do…I made you worry.”

 

       At this point, Hiro grabbed a handful of his long bangs and let out a tired sigh.

 

       “…Man, for a ‘genius’, I sure am stupid sometimes, aren’t I?” Hiro asked, shaking his head.

 

       “We all have those moments.” Tadashi supplemented gently, hugging his boyfriend’s small shoulders. He really didn’t like where this conversation was heading, but that wasn’t going to stop him from being as supportive as he can; with a gentle but firm hand, he removed Hiro’s grip on his hair and patted down the tangled strands.

 

       “Yeah…I guess. Anyway um, I’ve been meaning to tell you what I’ve been dealing with lately…my thoughts might be a little scattered because it’s a touchy subject…so please bear with me.”

 

       “Of course…Start whenever you’re ready.”

 

       “Yeah give me a second.”

 

       Hiro took in a few deep breaths, closing his eyes as he did so. After 10 seconds or so of this exercise, Hiro started talking.

 

       “…I started getting consistently vivid nightmares sometime last week,” Hiro said softly. “I wasn’t surprised of course…because it usually happens around this time of year…it happened last year too. Anyway, I should’ve told you outright why I gave you that random call in the middle of the night…but at the time, I guess I was really scared about how to tell this to you…so I lied…”

 

       Hiro took a moment to catch Tadashi’s eye, sending a silent apology to his boyfriend; Tadashi gave Hiro a small understanding smile in return and took his boyfriend’s smaller hand in his. Hiro gratefully accepted the gesture.

 

       “I had a particularly bad nightmare that night…it was the first of its kind, though that obviously makes sense since we just started dating. It involved me losing you because I couldn’t stop you from running into a burning building or something…it was so intense that I woke up screaming and crying....at the time I couldn’t tell dream from reality…so I called you, desperately needing to know that you were alive," Hiro further explained.

 

"You didn’t pick up obviously…but being able to hear your recorded voice mail message snapped me out of my daze at the very least, and I was able to calm down. I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night as you know…but at the very least I wasn’t busying myself with crying my eyes out anymore. Thankfully I haven’t had as bad of a dream since then…but to be honest I guess I still haven’t been getting as much sleep as I probably should be…which explains why I probably look sick right now.”

 

       Hiro offered a light chuckle as he finished his train of thought, but Tadashi didn’t quite bite (though he tried smiling, he knew it wasn’t genuine). Hiro cleared his throat, settling on holding Tadashi’s hand just a little bit tighter as he thought of what to say next. Tadashi squeezed Hiro’s hand gently in response, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to continue what he was saying.

 

       “So anyway…what’s the source of my nightmares exactly? It all started about three years ago…Even though so much time has passed, I still remember it as if it was yesterday. It had been just like any other day…until my dad started coughing up blood in the bathroom shortly after breakfast….my mom and I had been hoping it was tuberculosis or pneumonia or something…but we never could’ve been prepared to hear that it was cancer.”

 

       Hiro paused for a moment before continuing, looking away from Tadashi for a brief moment. Tadashi was grateful that he did, because he had reflexively gasped (it was an inaudible but visible gasp), and didn’t want his boyfriend to know how deep those words cut him. All too suddenly, Tadashi felt his heart rate increase again; nothing could’ve prepared him for what Hiro had just said.

 

       “My dad tried surgery and several different chemo regimens for about a year before he was finally switched over to palliative care*. Needless to say, it was physically and emotionally taxing for all of us, especially during the last couple of weeks before he finally passed away. I know we learn about this stuff all the time in our ethics class and whatever…but man…it’s really so true that you can never mentally prepare yourself for this kind of stuff. Having a family member slowly pass away from terminal illness has to be one of the worst things in life.”

 

       Hiro once again paused for a moment, this time busying himself with wrapping Tadashi’s cardigan around himself more tightly. Suddenly, Tadashi understood just why Hiro had asked to borrow it: Hiro must have been too ashamed (was that the right word?) and embarrassed to ask for Tadashi’s presence and instead settled on keeping the cardigan with him whenever he was at home.

 

       “Anyway…long story short, I was busy with talking to my mom and some of my relatives this past week...and I was busy with my mom this morning paying respects to my dad at home and at his grave. After my dad passed away, my mom had to take on a higher salary job to support us, so she took up a job with some of our relatives in a city 4 hours away from here and has left me here to take care of myself in this house. Unfortunately, despite the new job, money has kind of always been tight since my dad passed away… though thankfully, I’ve been able to go to school on grants and scholarships. It’s always a little unpredictable as to when she’s able to come visit me…I mean, don’t get me wrong, she loves me a lot of course…but she always makes times to visit around this time to pay respect to my dad. She actually left shortly before the time I texted you.”

 

       “I see.” Was all Tadashi said, but hundreds of questions raced through his mind as he processed everything Hiro had said. However, given the circumstances, he knew all the questions could wait for another time.

 

       “I know you would’ve loved to meet her but…maybe under happier circumstances.”

 

       “I’ll leave it up to your judgment Hiro. Just let me know.”

 

       “…Thanks.”

 

       Seeing that Hiro was now done talking (and looking VERY misty-eyed), Tadashi pulled his boyfriend into a warm hug, silently conveying his support and giving him strength. Hiro returned the hug earnestly, taking in a shaky breath as he did so. The two didn't speak for a couple of minutes.

 

       "I still miss him," Hiro whispered softly against Tadashi's chest. "Even though it has been two years since he passed away."

 

       "Of course. I understand completely." Tadashi said gently, rubbing soothing circles into Hiro's back. 

 

       “Do you think it’ll be ok for me to stay over at your place tonight? It kind of got more lonely and dark than usual here at home, with my mom leaving me again and all I mean.” Hiro whispered into Tadashi’s chest.

 

       “Of course it’s ok Hiro. You want to go right now? We can probably still make it to dinner with Aunt Cass if we hurry.”

       

       “That sounds nice. Let me just grab my things.”

 

       It didn’t take very long for Hiro to gather what he needed (some clothes plus some toiletries plus a small red box of some sort) and for him to get dressed; soon the two were off on Tadashi’s moped together, weaving through traffic. When they arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, they were surprised to have Aunt Cass pull both of them into her arms.

 

       “I saved some dinner for the both of you in your room Tadashi. Considering how fast you rocketed off, I had figured you had raced off to scoop up Hiro…”

 

       “Thank you Aunt Cass,” Tadashi said, sheepishly pulling down his baseball cap. “Yeah, sorry for making you worry.”

 

       “Just don’t do it again,” Aunt Cass chided half-heartedly. She understood that her nephew hadn’t meant it. “Hiro honey, are you staying over for the night?”

 

       “Yes…S-sorry for the intrusion Aunt Cass…” Hiro said softly, suddenly finding his worn-down Chucks to be very interesting. “And..t-thanks for making me dinner…You didn’t have to.”

 

       “Oh sweetie, of course I didn’t HAVE to but…well, I’d do anything I could for my nephew’s adorable boyfriend if I can help it. Come on in.”

 

       Much to the surprise of both Aunt Cass and Tadashi, Hiro pulled Aunt Cass into a quick, but no less warm, hug before she shooed them into the café. Hiro promptly hid in front of Tadashi, out of Aunt Cass’ sight, after letting her go (his cheeks got quite red in embarrassment), much to the amusement of the kind woman.

 

       “I’ll have Sam help me close up tonight, so don’t worry about coming downstairs later Tadashi.” Aunt Cass said as they made their way past the café counter.

 

       “Ok. Thanks Aunt Cass.” Tadashi said as he ushered Hiro along.

 

       “Make sure he eats ok? Even if it’s just a little.” Aunt Cass whispered so that only Tadashi could hear. Tadashi nodded dutifully.

 

       Turned out that Aunt Cass’ intuition was pretty accurate, because after the two settled down at Tadashi’s desk (where Aunt Cass had left the food on), it was a little hard for Tadashi to get Hiro to eat; in the end, Hiro ate about half of his share of dinner before finally giving up.

 

       “It’s delicious don’t get me wrong,” Hiro said, apologizing for his lack of appetite. “It’s just hard for me to eat when I’m…like this you know? Sorry.”

 

       “Don’t be knucklehead,” Tadashi said warmly, reaching over and ruffling Hiro’s hair. “I understand. I’ll finish the rest for you so that Aunt Cass doesn’t ask questions.”

 

       “Don’t do that! Just…throw it out or something…”

 

       “Hiro, are you forgetting that we’ve shared kisses before? Don’t be silly. I don’t mind eating after you.”

 

       “O-oh…right…”

 

       Tadashi couldn’t help but giggle lightly at Hiro’s reaction, earning a light jab on the arm from Hiro (though Hiro was smiling a little himself).

 

       After Tadashi finished Hiro’s portion of dinner and cleaned up, the two relocated to Tadashi’s couch and settled on watching a movie for the rest of the night. Right as they neared the end of the movie, Tadashi noticed Hiro beginning to doze off against his shoulder.

 

       “Hiro? You want to go shower and brush up?” Tadashi whispered gently, nudging Hiro a little.

 

       “Mmm…Already showered this morning…but I’ll go brush my teeth and whatever…”

 

       “Mmm. You can use my bathroom. I’ll go downstairs to Aunt Cass’ bathroom and shower there in the meantime.”

 

       “Ok…don’t take too long or…I might just pass out without you.” Hiro said, his words interrupted by a big yawn.

 

       “I can see that. I won’t be long I promise.”

 

       Tadashi took a shower in record time (it seemed like he was all about setting records today didn’t it?) and returned upstairs to find the lights in his room turned off (except for the lamp he kept on his nightstand) and Hiro curled up on his bed with his eyes closed. Hiro wasn’t asleep though, because as Tadashi approached the bed, he promptly opened his eyes.

 

       “You should….consider getting a bigger bed.” Hiro said absentmindedly, once again yawning between his words.

 

       “Maybe…but it’s not like you stay over that often.” Tadashi said, cocking an eyebrow. He didn’t climb onto the bed just yet, settling on simply squatting so that he was eye level with his adorable sleepy boyfriend.

 

       “Well, if you’re a good sleeping buddy, then maybe that’ll change.” Hiro said, scrunching his face. Tadashi chuckled before giving Hiro a light kiss on his nose.

 

       “Well, I guess we’ll see right? A large twin mattress will have to suffice for the time being though.”

 

       Tadashi then climbed onto his bed from the side Hiro wasn’t currently occupying and all but enveloped Hiro in his arms after he tucked himself in under the blankets.

 

       “That tickles…” Hiro giggled, feeling Tadashi’s chin rub against the back of his ears and neck.

 

       “Speak for yourself.” Tadashi said, gently blowing on Hiro’s mop of hair to indicate that Hiro was also guilty of tickling him, if not more so.

 

       “Alright alright… here let me turn around…” Hiro said, turning to face his boyfriend.

 

       The two shared a tender moment just staring at the other’s eyes before Hiro couldn’t help but yawn again; in response, Tadashi reached over to his night-stand and turned off his lamp.

 

       “Goodnight Hiro,” Tadashi whispered soothingly, nuzzling the younger man’s forehead. “You’re safe here with me. I’ll protect you.”

 

       “Goodnight Tadashi…” Hiro said before capturing Tadashi’s lips in a gentle kiss. “..And I know. Thank you.”

 

       “See you in the morning.”

 

       “Mmm…”

       

       It didn’t take long at all for Hiro to fall peacefully asleep in Tadashi’s arms; on Tadashi’s end though, it took awhile before he fell asleep. It wasn’t that he couldn’t sleep per say; rather it was more of an issue of him just wanting to sort out his thoughts.  
Needless to say, in the past couple of hours, he had learned a lot about his boyfriend (mostly upsetting things to be quite honest). There were also so many questions Hiro still left unanswered, and although Tadashi promised himself to not ask Hiro about them until he was ready, he couldn’t help but play through them in his mind now.

  
       Tadashi was no stranger to grief involved with losing beloved family members (he had lost his parents to a car accident when he was younger), and it cut him so deeply to think about what Hiro must have gone through around this time three years ago. Just how stressful was Hiro's financial situation? How did Hiro deal with being alone, for the most part, these past couple of years? Tadashi had the loving support of Aunt Cass for as long as he could remember in recent memory, but apparently Hiro didn’t really have anyone to be there for him.

  
       Tadashi also couldn’t help but feel naggings of guilt: unlike Aunt Cass, who had rightly guessed that Hiro must have been dealing with personal emotional issues, he really hadn’t known until Hiro finally told him about it. Empathy was not only something Tadashi was trained to have (for his career that is), but it should’ve been something he possessed since his younger days. He could blame his rotations being exhausting all he wanted but…if he was to be completely honest with himself, he still should’ve been more capable of reading his boyfriend’s behavior, not matter how subtle.

 

       “Hiro…I’m so…so, sorry. I should’ve seen all your silent cries for help.” Tadashi whispered gently, partly to himself and partly to his sleeping boyfriend. His heart ached as he reflected upon everything that had transpired in the past week.

 

       “But I promise…from now on, I’ll do a better job of cherishing you…because I love you…so very much…and you deserve nothing less.”

 

       Tadashi gently kissed Hiro’s cheeks and his forehead.

 

       “I’m not giving up on you.”

 

       Satisfied with his resolution, Tadashi finally allowed himself to close his eyes and drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

       Tadashi awoke the next morning to the sight of a much better looking Hiro, who was happily eating blueberry pancakes at his desk. Even though he was particularly groggy that morning (he must have fell into a really deep sleep), Tadashi still managed to pull Hiro into a warm hug as he made his way to his bathroom to clean up, conveying his feelings of relief and happiness in one wordless gesture.

 

       “Teheehee…I love you too you big sleepy lump…” Hiro had responded, his familiar snarky personality making a comeback. That alone made Tadashi relieved beyond words; they were going to be ok. “Now hurry up and get cleaned up so you can eat these pancakes before they get cold.”

 

       Tadashi’s morning routine only took a little over 10 minutes, but by the time he came out of the bathroom, Hiro was no longer sitting at the table and was instead hobbled over something beside Tadashi’s bed. Tadashi helplessly shrugged and sat down at his desk, grabbing his plate of pancakes and digging into his delicious breakfast (he would have to make sure to repay Aunt Cass somehow for these past couple of days).

 

       Just as he was about to take a sip of his coffee, Tadashi was interrupted by Hiro sticking something in his face. He shot Hiro a questioning look.

 

       “Open it…it’s your special ‘induction’ gift for assuming the role as my special caretaker.” Hiro said, holding out a bright red box to Tadashi.

 

       “Oh wait, you seriously have something for me? I was joking that day.”

 

       “Uh-huh, sure you were. Seriously, just open it. You'll like it...I promise."

 

       Tadashi quirked an eyebrow, but played along. He took the box from Hiro; Tadashi was surprised to discover that the box was much heavier than it looked. Still, that being said, Hiro still might have been giving him a lump of coal or something (Tadashi wouldn’t put it past his mischievous boyfriend); as Tadashi fished around in the box for the gift (there was quite a bit of newspaper in it), he prepared some witty remarks in his brain just in case this whole “induction gift” turned out to be a prank.

 

       But when Tadashi pulled out what was in the box and saw what Hiro had given him, any teasing or sarcastic remark that was ready to leap off his tongue stopped dead in their tracks.

 

       It turned out that Hiro had given him a mini-robot of some sort; it was about the size of a standard mug (quite like the mug he was drinking coffee out of actually) and fit comfortably in Tadashi’s palms. The best way Tadashi could think of describing the robot was that it resembled a marshmallow or a balloon (after all, the robot didn’t possess a single sharp edge). The robot was a clean white, with light gray accents around the elbows and around the top and the bottom of the legs. The robot’s round face consisted simply of two dots (Tadashi assumed said dots were the robot’s eyes) connected by a line; when Tadashi looked closely, the robot appeared to be blinking slowly at him.

 

       “Hello! I am Baymax! Your personal miniature healthcare companion!” the robot greeted in a soothing, friendly voice, waving its right arm in a small circular motion.

 

       “A mini robotic…nurse?” Tadashi asked Hiro. Hiro nodded enthusiastically.

 

       “A smaller version than what I originally had in mind,” Hiro explained. “But believe it or not, Baymax is capable of scanning, diagnosing, and treating small things such as paper cuts and epidermal abrasions. Obviously I’d love to be able to show you how he works, but I wouldn't purposely subject you to a paper cut…that level of cruelty is beyond even the likes of me.”

 

       “Wow, really? That’s sick!” Tadashi said disbelievingly, marveling at the small robot in his hand.

 

       “I cannot be sick, I am a robot.” Baymax replied, tilting his head in confusion. Tadashi would be lying if that didn’t just make his heart skip a couple of beats. _Wow that was really cute?_ Tadashi thought.

 

       “Big robots are cool, but I figured that you might have wanted a small cute robot instead, seeing how you have a thing for small cute things.” Hiro teased Tadashi lightly, smirking at him. It was as if Hiro had read his mind in just the past couple of seconds.

 

       “Hey, that’s mean.” Tadashi pouted, poking Hiro in the side, earning himself a high-pitched squeak from his boyfriend. Hiro didn’t back down though.

 

       “Awww you’re blushing!” Hiro teased, giggling at Tadashi, whose face was indeed becoming quite red.

 

       “I am not!”

 

       “Scan complete. Your heart rate is rising steadily, and blood appears to be rushing to your facial area, especially around your cheeks and your ears. Diagnosis? Embarrassment.” Baymax said innocently from Tadashi’s hand, making Hiro burst into another fit of giggles while Tadashi felt his cheeks burn even more.

 

       “Thanks Baymax.” Tadashi said, his voice slightly bitter.

 

       “You’re welcome Tadashi,” Baymax said, not quite catching Tadashi’s sarcastic tone (truly innocent in every sense of the word, unlike Tadashi’s boyfriend who was trying hard not to laugh). “I cannot deactivate until you say, ‘I am satisfied with my care’.”

 

       “Well, I’m satisfied with my care?” Tadashi said, testing the waters. Baymax blinked at him one last time before bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes. Hiro pulled the red box towards him and fished out what appeared to be a small charging station; he placed the charging station on the table before taking Baymax from Tadashi and placing him on it.

 

       “His battery life is super long, but it’s probably the easiest to place him on his charging station when he’s deactivated,” Hiro explained. “Look, he can shrink to fit into the charging station too.”

 

       On cue, Baymax deflated, and the charging station automatically sealed around him, forming a small box. If Tadashi hadn’t seen this process with his own eyes, he never would’ve guessed that such a box could’ve contained such a cute robot inside of it; Hiro truly was very creative with his robotic designs.

 

       “Anything else about Baymax I should know?”

 

       “He’s fully capable of receiving and making phone calls and has full connectivity to the internet. His ability to connect to the internet allows him to download additional databases if he needs to. He can also record and play videos…though you might want to insert additional chips if you think you might need more memory space. He has a little access port right on his chest. I’ll show you the next time he activates again.”

 

       “He’s really something Hiro,” Tadashi said softly, smiling gently at his boyfriend. “Thank you. I know how much work you must have put into making him.”

 

       “So I take it that you’re accepting your new title and responsibilities?” Hiro asked, laying his head on Tadashi’s shoulder. Tadashi hugged him close.

 

       “Whole-heartedly. You didn’t really need to make Baymax, or anything for that matter, for me to accept though.”

 

       “I know, but I had been planning on giving him to you ever since I finished making him. This was a good excuse to do so.”

 

       “You’re such a nerd…”

 

       “What can I say? I learn from the best.”

 

       “Yeah yeah yeah…”

 

       Hiro giggled before throwing himself into Tadashi’s arms. Tadashi couldn’t help but chuckle lightly himself, relishing the hug for all it was worth.

 

       “So how shall we spend the rest of the day?” Hiro asked as they separated.

 

       “I think we should help Aunt Cass out in the café today. After all she has helped us out so much…she deserves it.”

 

       “Are you really going to make me work on a Sunday?” Hiro asked, incredulously.

 

       “Hiro…”

 

       “I was just going to say…as long as I spend my time working with you, I’d be more than happy to help out, silly.”

 

       “Unbelievable. You tricked me!” Tadashi pinched Hiro’s nose gently, earning a hearty laugh. It was the most beautiful sound to Tadashi's ears right now. 

 

       “Still believe you can handle being my caretaker Tadashi?” Hiro asked, smirking at him; despite Hiro's tone, Tadashi could tell that Hiro was being serious. Tadashi had to take extra care in answering this question. 

 

       “As long as you’ll let me, I will be.” Tadashi said, before once again enveloping the smaller man in his arms. There was nothing but sincerity in his voice.

 

       “Good answer.” Hiro whispered against his shoulder, before he leaned over and kissed Tadashi lovingly on the cheek.

 

       The past week had been a crazy new chapter in their time as a couple, but Tadashi couldn’t help but think that the next chapter, despite all the questions he still had for Hiro, among other things, was off to a good start. Hiro was back to his old snarky self (for the most part anyway) and Tadashi had learned a valuable lesson about how to take better care of his boyfriend. In addition, he also had an adorable mini nursebot now, and he just couldn't wait to see everything Baymax was capable of doing; there was no doubt in his mind that Hiro poured a lot of his heart into the project and that Baymax was going to be an amazing companion to have. 

 

       Life was on track again, and hopefully it would remain that way for a long time to come. 

 

*FIN*

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Palliative Care – basically care that is no longer focused on curing the patient’s disease; rather care that is focused on making the patient comfortable in their last couple of months of life
> 
> Remember that project Hiro was working on in the Third Installment? What else could it have possibly been besides Baymax? Haha /shot Now I’m having this crazy idea that if Hiro was to ever propose to Tadashi, he’d propose by giving Tadashi a robot xDDD (oh lord HALP that’s too cute I’m going to shut up now…)
> 
> Once again I’d just like to apologize for making this story heavy…but it didn’t come out of nowhere. I’ve had this idea in mind since the very first installment actually, when Hiro jokes offhandedly about being a “poor university student”. Granted the idea shifted from Hiro losing both of his parents to Hiro losing his mother to ultimately Hiro losing his father (ahahahaa wow I’m horrible orz), but you’ll see why I settled on that in a minute.
> 
> This story was heavily inspired by my best friend, who lost a loved one to cancer around this time last year. It was a very emotional time, and I can’t tell you how guilty I feel, even to this day, for not realizing it for months (though granted he’s a very private person). The worse part of it is…ugh..how do I explain this…
> 
> It’s kind of ironic how he came to tell me what was happening in his life. I had been planning (for months) to donate my hair to Locks of Love (in case anyone doesn’t happen to know what that is…it’s basically an event dedicated to people donating their hair to make wigs for cancer patients, particularly children)…and on that particular day, I had gotten my hair cut at my university for said event and had made plans to get it further styled by my own personal hair stylist. He offered to go with me…and it wasn’t until we were on the subway ride there that he told me what was happening in his life. Needless to say, I was really devastated… it was such a big punch to the gut realizing that I had been talking about helping cancer patients for months and I had never realized my best friend was literally living through it. I swear, if he had cried that day, I would’ve cried too…but somehow he held it together and the rest of the day passed without much incident. His loved one passed away 6 days later.
> 
> Even now, a year later, I can’t help but feel like whenever I talk about my hair, it reminds him of that horrible time in his life. I know I was donating my hair for a good cause (and let me tell you, the minute it gets long enough again, I’m donating it right back again)…but yeah. I can’t help but feel so guilty about it. It’s really bad that I…I had never been able to tell that he was hurting so much, and I call myself one of his best friends. It really hurts, knowing that I failed.
> 
> But I guess some of the best lessons in life are learned from failures. I just hope that I’m strong enough from now on to not be afraid to confront my friends and ask them if they need help. On a different but related note, I feel like Hiro deals with his grief by holing up (if his mannerisms in the film are anything to go by) and hiding his true feelings; in that regard, I see a lot of my best friend in Hiro. Having friends with personalities like this makes it hard to help sometimes…but…you know, you just have to tenacious lol But always remember to also respect their need for privacy.
> 
> I know he’s probably still hurting a lot right now…and it’s been really hard for me to figure out the best way I can support him (I tend to be overbearing in my care unfortunately;; haha…think overprotective mom ugh orz) I hope that he and his family pull through it, and all subsequent years as well. Please keep them in your thoughts, if you can. <3
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much guys for being so patient with me. This installment took forever to write, and it probably wasn’t the best thing I’ve ever written. I’ve just been really stressed out I guess…and that affected my writing;; I’m coming to the end of my current rotation site…but my next one will probably be even more stressful…so…if I take even longer to update, I sincerely apologize beforehand. However, I do have to say that it had to be written because the inspiration behind this particular installment is very important…the most important out of all of the installments I’ve written so far, to be honest. Remember to treasure your loved ones and allow yourself to be treasured in turn…because you really never know what can happen.
> 
> In other news, I sincerely promise though that the next installment I have in mind will just be pure FWP. LIKE PUREEEEEE FWP. It’ll be really short too….although I like how I said that LAST installment about THIS installment and this installment turned out to be like…7500+ words long… ahahahahaaa I’m trash. Orz
> 
> Kudos/comments/suggestions are always always appreciated! <3 Thank you so much guys.


End file.
